1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a mirror assembly and more particularly to an exterior mirror assembly for a vehicle.
2. Discussion
Due to constraints for shipping vehicles, especially those for large trucks, mirror assemblies for these vehicles are often times not designed with a heavy emphasis on their appearance or functionality. In shipping vehicles, it is frequently a constraint that the mirror assemblies can not extend outwardly of any other portion of the vehicle. Accordingly, mirror assemblies were typically designed as flat as possible so that they could be rotated backward to comply with the above shipping constraint.
Construction of the mirror assembly in this manner often resulted in a device having a generic appearance which did not compliment or accent the appearance of the vehicle in an aesthetically pleasing manner. Furthermore, it was not possible with such designs to utilize the mirror assembly for anything other than housing and supporting a reflective element.